Shawn and Juliet's Little Adventure
by fictionwriter765
Summary: When Shawn and Juliet move in together, everything seems great. That is until Juliet fosters a five year old after he was found in a house from a drug bust. How will Shawn and Juliet handle this little adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my second story and I'm really excited about this one! i guess I just always wanted to see how Shawn and Juliet would act with a kid in their house. Anyway, Please read, enjoy, and review review review!**

"Jules, are you ready to go?" Shawn called from the vending machine as he got his favorite snack. They had been at the department all day and Shawn had wrapped two cases. He was ready to go home with his girlfriend and have a glass of wine before cuddling and falling asleep.

"Almost. I just have to put these files away." She called. She knew how ready he was to spend some time with just her. They had either been at the department or busy at separate times for the past week. They both missed each other and she knew that he could hardly wait to get her alone tonight. She could see it in his eyes, even from this far away. She loved that she knew that look was only for her. As she finished putting the paperwork in the appropriate folders and started making her way towards the file room. Just as she turned the corner, she felt the warm breath of her boyfriend as he started to kiss her neck.

"Shawn, can't you wait twenty minutes until we can get home?" She asked, turning around to kiss him back for a second. Silly her to think that would make him stop.

"No. I've been away from you for too long and I can't wait. I miss you so much and I'm taking advantage of the fact that we are alone right now."

Just as she was about to give in and let him have a sneak peek, she heard Lassiter calling her name. Sighing, she replied, "Just a second!" And pushed Shawn away so she could put the files in the cabinet and walk up the stairs to see why Lassiter was disturbing her from the company of her boyfriend. "What could you possibly want? I'm about to be off the clock!" she said as she reached the top of the stairs.

"We have a situation over here. Meet me in the Chief's office." Lassiter's tone told her it was serious and she wasn't leaving anytime soon. As she walked into the office, she saw Lassiter talking with another police officer.

"What's going on, Lassiter?" She wondered.

"Well, our department just infiltrated a house that was the center of a drug deal. We arrested the heads of the operation and found a ton of evidence against the rest of the drug dealers. While we were clearing the house, we found something." He paused, trying to figure out how to tell her exactly what they found.

"What did you find Carlton?"

"Well, O'Hara, we found a five year old little boy. His name is Jeremy and his mother was one of the people we arrested. She's not getting out of prison and the courts have already forcibly signed away her parental rights. We found him curled up in a ball in the bath tub, crying. He was terrified and we had to get him out of the house immediately. As soon as his mo saw us taking him out, she started screaming and freaking him out even more. We took him to the hospital to get him checked out and make sure he's okay. Juliet, I think you know what I'm getting at here." Lassiter looked up at her. He could see the tears brimming in her eyes. She had such a big heart and he knew she felt so bad for the child, she could hardly bare it.

"I have to talk to Shawn. He doesn't know about this and I haven't talked to him about it before. Could you guys give us a second alone in here?" she asked. They all nodded and filed out of the room. She could hear Lassiter call to Shawn to get into the office to talk to her. His face immediately showed worry when he saw the way she looked.

"Babe, what's going on?" He pulled her into a hug.

"Shawn. I have to tell you something I haven't told you before. I never thought I would have to but it's pretty serious."

"Go ahead, babe. You talk to me about anything."

Juliet took a deep breath and continued. "when I started working here, I wanted to go above and beyond, to really make a difference. The departments in this area have a really cool policy that one person in each department would have a foster care license and live in a licensed home. I am the person at SBPD that is certified." She paused to take his hands in hers. "Shawn, we had a major drug bust tonight and they found a five year old boy named Jeremy in the house. I am legally obligated by the department and the state to take responsibility until we find him another foster home or, even better, a family to adopt him. The point of me doing this is to insure that he can go straight into a home that will last a long time. It avoids him going from home to home to home until they could find a good fit. So, I will be bringing Jeremy home tonight. He will most likely be staying with us a minimum of two weeks. Because I legally have to, and I want to very much, I'm going to bring him home. I would love it if you can help me out and enjoy this little adventure with me. However, I cannot expect you to do it if you aren't comfortable with it. You did not know about this policy and we aren't planning on having kids, I mean I want them eventually but you know that and we aren't committed to anything like that. But anyway, the decision is up to you. I can let you give it some thought, maybe you could stay at Gus's tonight and think it over. Let me know tomorrow at work?" She looked into his eyes, wondering what he was going to say. It only took him a couple of seconds before he responded.

"Juliet, Sweetheart. It doesn't even take me a second to know that I most definitely want to be with you through this little adventure. I know I'm not the best with commitment and I don't know whether or not I do want to have kids, it doesn't mean I don't like them and doesn't mean I'm not interested in spending some time with this little kid."

"Shawn, thank you! I love you so much." She said, leaning in to kiss him. He pulled away after giving her a quick peck.

"You owe me a reward, though. Big time!" That made her laugh.

"You got it, Baby." He took her hand and helped her stand up. They both walked out of the office and over to Lassiter. "Okay, Carlton. We are going to go pick him up. Can I have his file and all the information I need? I'm also going to need whatever proof in order to get the hospital to release him to me. Also, what school will he be going to and the information for his social worker." Carlton handed her a huge file folder with everything she needed to know inside it.

"This is all the information. All of his medical records, family information, school transcripts, social worker information. Everything. He is in kindergarten and will be attending the school districted to your house. That means he will be going to Santa Barbra Elementary School. Class starts at 7:30 in the morning and ends at 2:30 in the afternoon. Since today is Thursday, he will be starting tomorrow unless he has a break down. Now, I know you know this, but he will not know that that is an option unless it is absolutely necessary that he stay home tomorrow. Do you have any other questions?" Both Shawn and Juliet shook their heads 'no.' "Well good luck. Let me know if you need anything. I will see you both tomorrow. Have a good night." "Good night, Carlton. Thank you for the help. See you tomorrow." She smiled and the couple walked out of the mostly empty department. Most of the officers were long gone by now, considering how late it was.

* * *

"Okay, Shawn. We are going to go in there, get that kid and take him home. You know what, I don't have a room ready for him. Can you go home and make the bed and get the room looking a little more inviting? I'll pick him up and bring him home." She suggested.

"Absolutely. Wouldn't want him coming home to an unwelcoming room." He winked at her. "I'll see you at home. Love you, Sweetheart." She smiled as he kissed her on the cheek and went to the other end of the parking lot where his motorcycle was parked.

Juliet climbed in her car and drove off towards the hospital. She wasn't sure how this was going to go, but she loved kids and wanted some of her own so badly. She was looking forward to seeing how Shawn acting around Jeremy. She hoped he would want to have kids with her someday. Nothing would make her happier. After about fifteen minutes, she pulled into the hospital parking lot. Taking some deep breaths, she turned her car off and walked inside. Was she ready for this?


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet walked into the hospital and up the the front desk so she could talk to a nurse and find Jeremy. "Hi. I'm detective Juliet O'Hara with the S.B.P.D. I'm here to pick up Jeremy DeSotto. I will also nee to get his medical records as of tonight." She said, showing her badge so they could verify her ID.

Of course, Detective. He is in room D321. It's going to be on the third floor, eleven doors down on the right. I will notify the doctor you're coming up so you can meet him at the nurse's station to talk about Jeremy's medical records. All of Jeremy's clothes and toys are in a backpack in his room. You can sign him out up there Good luck!"

Juliet smiled her thanks and went to the elevator to get to the third floor. As she walked on the floor, she spotted the head nurse and walked over to show her her badge. "I'm here to pick up Jeremy DeSotto and I need to talk to his doctor before I go in his room."

The nurse smiled. "Of course. You can wait right here while I page him over. Here are his records. You can keep these." She said, handing her the folder.

After a few minutes, the doctor walked over to talk to Juliet. "Good evening, Detective O'Hara. It's nice to meet you. Jeremy is a great little boy and he doesn't seem to have any serious problems. It just seems that he was in a very oppressive environment and is having a had time moving away from that. We had a child psychologist sit with him for a little while this evening and he showed that he was afraid of getting yelled at and he may have experienced some kind of physical abuse at some point in his life. He is you and very sweet so he should recover eventually as long as he is in a healthy environment. You are welcome to take him home whenever you are ready. I just advise that you take it slow, but keep him in a routine. And just make sure he has some fun. Good luck with him. Here is the card for the psychologist he saw if you want him to meet with him again. Have a good night." The doctor gave her the card and walked away, leaving her to face Jeremy and figure out what she was going to do.

She knocked on the door to Jeremy's room and slowly walked in. "Hi, Jeremy. My name is Detective Juliet. You can call me Juliet if you want. How are you doing?" She asked, kneeling down so she was at eye level with him.

"Um. I'm okay, I guess. Am I going back home now?" He asked shyly.

"Well, Sweetie, you are actually going to come home with me tonight. We are going to be roommates for a little while. Does that sounds okay? We'll have lots of fun and I make great pancakes in the morning!"

"I guess. Do I get my own bed?"

"Of course. You even get your own room."

"Okay. Can we go now? I'm tired."

Juliet smiled. "Of course. But I have a question for you first. I have a friend named Shawn that lives with me. Is that okay?"

"I think so. As long as he's nice." Jeremy said, yawning.

Juliet picked him and his backpack up and walked out to the car. She put Jeremy in the booster seat in the back and the backpack in the front seat. After sending Shawn a quick text letting him know they were on their way home, she started the car and drove home. They pulled in the driveway fifteen minutes later and Juliet saw Shawn waiting for them on the front porch. She really did have the best, most supportive boyfriend. She put the car in park and turned around to see Jeremy asleep.

"Hey beautiful." Shawn said, leaning down to kiss her through the open window.

"Hey, Shawn. Can you get him out of the back? He fell asleep on the way home. I'll grab his backpack.

Shawn nodded and pulled the seat forward to pick Jeremy up after Juliet grabbed the backpack and got out of the car. They all walked in the house and Shawn out Jeremy in his bed. After tucking him in, he met Juliet in their room. "He is so adorable, Babe! I think he's gonna like it here." Shawn said, embracing her in a hug. "I'm really excited to do this with you."

"To do what exactly?" Juliet smirked suggestively. She knew he was talking about Jeremy, but she figured she might as well have some fun with it.

"Well. You know." The couple continued to tease each other until they were on their bed, kissing. Juliet couldn't believe how well Shawn was handling everything. That, and they were finally getting to spend a little time together.

* * *

The next morning, Shawn rolled over and felt that the other side of the bed was empty. He woke up and momentarily wondered were his girlfriend was, but then he remembered they had another room mate. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Juliet was wearing her work suit and serving breakfast to Jeremy who was sitting at the counter. He really was the cutest kid. "Well good morning, you tow. Hey Jeremy, I'm Shawn. It's nice to meet you. Did you sleep well?"

"Jeremy smiled shyly. "Yes. The bed was really comfortable. And now I get to go to a new school!"

Juliet laughed. "I told him we would both drive him to school and pick him up today. So go get dressed, Babe." she told Shawn after kissing him good morning. He went back into their room and changed. It felt right already, the way they were treating the situation. Maybe he was actually ready to move forward with that commitment he had been afraid of for so long. He hurried up and got dressed. Next thing he knew, they were waving good bye to Jeremy as he walked into school and they were on their way to work.

"Shawn, you have to get certified to have a foster child in your home. There is a grace period for a day and you can't stay at our house until you get approved. Fortunately, I called in a few favors and as long as the paper work is done by three o'clock today, they will get you approved with no delay. So you are off whatever case we work today until you're done with the process, okay?"

"Okay. Just as long as I get to stay with you tonight. I don't like not bring able to sleep next to you." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Juliet smiled. "I love you too. Now get in there and get to work." She said as they pulled up. They both had lot of work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I'm trying to write more often. Let me know what you think of this chapter and please read my other story!

Juliet pulled up to the carpool line at the elementary school to pick up Jeremy. She put the car in park and he got in. "Hey, Buddy. How was your first day of school here?" She asked, making sure he got buckled.

"It was okay. I kind of made a friend and my teacher is nice. Can I have a snack? I'm hungry."

"Of course you can. I'll tell you what, why don't we go to the grocery store on our way home and we can get some yummy snacks for you. I know Shawn has some food that someone your age would like, but you can get your own. Sound good?"

"Ya! I want some gummies!"

"Haha. Okay you got it buddy." She drove over to the store and let him pick out his favorite snacks for him to eat and they met Shawn at home.

When they walked in the door, Shawn was in the kitchen making an ice cream sundae for Jeremy and a margarita for Juliet. "Hey guys! How was your day, Jeremy? Shawn asked, first picking Jeremy up and putting him on the counter and then kissing Juliet, holding tightly around her waist and gently moving her over towards Jeremy so they could enjoy their treats.

"It was okay. But way better now that I get ice cream! Thanks Shawn." Jeremy said with a big toothy grin, taking a big bite of his sundae. He was still sad because he knew he couldn't see his mommy anymore and he was still constantly afraid that he would again have to be taken care of by mean people, but he was trying really hard to like Shawn and Juliet, and he knew they liked him. That helped a lot.

"Glad to hear it! You'll adjust to the new school soon enough. Just be the one to tell all the jokes, everyone will love you." Shawn said. That was the way he got through school, he figured it was sound advice.

"Shawn, that would mean disrupting class and getting in trouble all the time like you did. Just be yourself Jeremy. They will love you as much as we do in no time." She simultaneously scolded Shawn and gave advice to Jeremy. She took a sip of her drink and decided she needed to get out of her pantsuit and sit by the TV in order to properly enjoy this wonderful drink. "Well I am going to go change and watch some TV while I enjoy this lovely drink. I'll be right back. There was a chance that nothing would go wrong if she left the two of them alone for three minutes.

When she got back to the kitchen wearing her favorite leggings and one of Shawn's flannel shirts, she could hear the two of them but couldn't see them. As she walked around the corner so she could see over the counter, she looked down to see Jeremy taping Shawn's wrists together with scotch tape.

"I bet you five bucks I can break this and come find you in the next two minutes." Shawn said, clearly just as excited about the game as the five year old.

"Deal. You'll never be able to find me"

They obviously hadn't noticed Juliet standing there yet, but she figured she better stop them before something went wrong. Just as Jeremy was about to get up and run off, Juliet cleared her throat and gave her best 'what in the world do you think you're doing' look. Both boys slowly looked up and smiled innocently.

"Oh hey, Jules. What's up?" Shawn said, knowing he was about to get in trouble, but trying his best to get out of it.

"Shawn, this is not a good game to be playing. It's not going to end well and you know that. You are supposed to be a good example, not invent games that will cause trouble!" Juliet crossed her arms to make sure she got her point across.

"I know. I'm sorry. But it was his idea!" Shawn pointed his finger at Jeremy. Trying to pass the blame but knowing it wouldn't work.

"Ha! That's good, Shawn. Really nice. Now, Come on, Jeremy. Let's go watch TV. Shawn, I'll give you that five bucks when you can break that tape without using anything but your hands in the next three minutes." She smirked. She knew he would figure it out eventually, it was just fun to catch him off guard like this sometimes. She was interested to see how long it would actually take him to undo it without cheating. She took Jeremy's hand and grabbed her drink with the other and they walked to the living room, leaving Shawn in the kitchen to figure out how to get free.

After just a couple of minutes, Juliet felt a pair of lips fall onto her neck. She turned in the char she was sitting in to see Shawn and kissed him back on the lips. "What took you so long?" She said, laughing. She wasn't at all surprised he got out that quickly, it was just fun to tease him.

Shawn walked over and sat at the other side of the couch from Jeremy to watch Sponge Bob Square Pants. He motioned for Jules to come over and cuddle with him and she obliged. As the three of them sate there on the couch, watching Jeremy's favorite show, Shawn felt so complete. This is definitely how he wanted his life to turn out, sitting on the couch with the love of his life curled up against him and Jeremy sitting in the same room, happy and relaxed. This was a great moment he would cherish forever. "You know, Jules, I was thinking. I don't think I want the five bucks, could I receive something else as my prize for getting out of your bondage in three minutes?" Shawn whispered seductively in Juliet's ear so she was the only one that could hear.

Juliet turned to give him a half reprimanding, half intrigued look. "I am open to discussion. Nothing to weird and it was not bandage you know that." She retorted.

Shawn was encouraged. "Can't wait for bedtime then, my love." He smiled as he kissed the back of her head.

They ate dinner and continued to watch Sponge Bob for the next three hours until Juliet decided she couldn't take that laugh anymore and went to take a bath. "Okay, Buddy. It's bed time. Go get your Pjs on and I'll be in to tuck you in in a minute." Shawn told Jeremy. He cleaned up the rest of the dishes in the sink, which he usually didn't do but felt like being nice, and went to Jeremy's room to find him sitting on his bed. "You ready to go to sleep? Teeth brushed and all that junk?" He wondered.

"How long am I going to be here? Forever? Or will I be moved from house to house all the time?" Jeremy wondered.

"Well, Squirt, I really can't answer that right now. But, Juliet and I are doing everything we can to make sure you stay here as long as possible until we can find you a more permanent place to live. Once you leave here, you will be with your new family. I promise you won't continue to move around from place to place all the time. Okay?" Shawn replied, wording his response carefully.

"So I can't live you with you guys for forever and have you be my family?"

"I can't answer that right now, Bud. I'm sorry I really wish I could. But let's all just go to bed and get a good night's rest."

Jeremy laid down and Shawn pulled the blankets up to his chest. "Good night, Little Man. You sleep well."

Shawn closed the door as he walked out of the dark room and went into his and Juliet's. "Jules, we need to talk" He called to her as he shut their door behind him. "It's serious."


	4. Chapter 4

"What's up, Shawn?" Juliet wondered. She was sitting on her side of the bed putting lotion on her hands and feet.

"I have a he problem. It;s pretty bad." He said, growing more and more serious and sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Shaw, spit it out. What is it?" She was starting to get worried. It was rare that Shawn was this serious.

"I'm falling in love with this kid. I never really knew for sure if I ever wanted to have kids, but you two make figuring out the answer to that very easy. Jeremy asked me why he couldn't live with us forever and I just can't bare the though of giving him up to another family because we are already becoming a family."

"Shawn Spencer, not only do I want to tell you I love you so freaking much, but I couldn't agree more. The only problem is, no matter how hard we try we can't really guarantee he will be able to live with us forever. The biggest problem is that we aren't married. Courts don't assign a kid to a couple that isn't legally obligated to stay together. This isn't me saying we should get married, I;m just pointing out the obvious factor that is really keeping us from adoption. We could apply for long term foster care and I could try to adopt him individually, but it's all very risky and I don't really want to jump at the opportunity to drag him through the court system if it could be for nothing." She ended with a huff. They both knew that neither of them were quite ready for that kind of commitment, but they were so in love with Jeremy.

"Let's sleep on it. We could take off work early tomorrow, get Lassiter to watch Jer and go on a date tomorrow? Maybe relax and talk about it a little bit? Could help us figure out what we really want." He suggested. Somehow, he had turned into the reasonable one.

"You, my love, are very sensible. Sounds like a date." She leaned in to kiss him and they both rolled under the covers to give the topic some thought during very restful sleep.

The next day went as normal. Juliet woke up first, showered and ate. Then, she went and woke up Jeremy, made sure he ate, shook Shawn for ten minutes until he woke up, rushed everybody out the door, dropped Jeremy off at school and arrived at the station three minutes early. As long as Shawn was being told what to do in the mornings, he fit right into Juliet's schedule which made her happy. He never minded her slight 'bossiness' in the mornings because he knew that every time they got to the station three minutes early, her day went so much better, which was always a good thing for him.

They both walked in, Juliet got her coffee, went to her desk and started the endless paperwork that was always on her desk. Shawn went to the vending machine to get a chocolate bar and proceeded to sit on Juliet's desk until Gus showed up. Today, they had to talk to some suspects for an armed robbery case. Nothing to important, Chief just wanted a fresh set of people to the case. Shawn kissed Juliet goodbye and he and Gus headed out the door.

Two and a half hours later, they returned with McNab and a handcuffed man in tow. "Well, I got this case closed, time to take my girl out and see what we can un-close." Shawn said way too loudly and tried to fist bump Gus.

"Shawn! Stop!" Juliet scolded. He was always trying to suggest stuff especially in front of Lassiter.

"Seriously Shawn, no one wants to know about that stuff."Gus included.

Lassiter had quickly run away and Shawn, unfazed, went skiing after him.

Shaking her head, Juliet turned to Gus. "So you closed the case? Congrats."

"Thanks. It was pretty much an open-and-shut case, we just needed to tie up some loose ends. I see you had a pretty exciting day." Gus said jokingly, nodding towards all the papers on her desk.

"It's been insane. I didn't know what to do with myself." She said sarcastically, "But thankfully it's my half day so I get to go home and hang out with Shawn before Jeremy gets home." She sounded relieved this hell wasn't going to last any longer. Everyone in the department knew that Juliet hated nothing more than the paper work, but she was the best at it so she was usually the one to have to do any paperwork necessary.

"You ready to go, Jules." Shawn questioned, appearing from around the corner. He had clearly gotten bored tormenting Lassiter. Either that or the head detective threatened to shoot him.

"Yes. I just have to finish this file and I'll be ready to go. Is Lassiter still going to watch Jeremy or did you bother him so much he canceled?" She wondered.

"He said he could get there at 5:30 and would stay no longer than 9:00." Shawn replied, Pulling her chair away from her desk as if trying to encourage her to leave.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." he said, giving into him was not uncommon and knew exactly which buttons to push in order to get what he wanted. She logged off and turned her computer off and stood up. They stopped to say goodbye to Karen and drove home. Not ten minutes after they were home, Juliet was laying on the couch in leggings and a sweatshirt with a glass of wine in one hand and her feet on Shawn's lap so he could massage them.

"You are the best boyfriend on the planet, you know that? And not trying to suggest anything or put pressure on anything in anyway, but doesn't it feel weird to you that we call each other our boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean after all this time I just feel like that's what teenagers would address each other as, not two adults that have been together for over three years. I don't know, is it just me?" She wondered.

Shawn paused to think about it, "No, I think you're right, so what if you could call me your husband?" He asked, putting her feet down and pulling out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Shawn Spencer!" Juliet screamed in surprise. She put he glass down and turned so she was facing him.

"I wanted to wait until tonight when we were walking over a bridge in the moonlight, but I felt like now was the best time. So, Juliet O'Hara, would you like to be my wife?" He asked.

"Yes yes yes!" She screamed, jumping forward to kiss him.

"You have to put the ring on, Babe!" Shawn said, laughing as he pulled her off of him and slid the ring onto her finger.

She took a second to look at it. "Oh Shawn, it's beautiful! I love it and you!" She squealed as she kissed him again. "Do you want to see if Lassiter and Marlowe will take Jeremy for a sleep over at their house tonight so we can just spend the night in? There really isn't anything else we need to talk about now and I would much rather just cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.

"Anything, you want, Babe. Just call him now to check."

Juliet nodded and walked into the kitchen to grab her phone and call Lassiter. She came back to the living room a few minutes later and sat back down on the couch. "Marlowe answered the phone. She said she couldn't wait for the wedding and she would love to have Jeremy tonight. I'm not sure how Lassiter will feel, but I'm going to let her handle that one so I can spend the night alone with my fiancee." She couldn't stop smiling.

They lay there together on the couch just enjoying each others company and watching TV. Until it was time to pick up Jeremy.

"why don't you stay here and I'll go get Jeremy. You've had, what three glasses of wine? I don't want you to drive."

"Okay. I love you." She said happily. She wasn't really tipsy, but she could feel the alcohol coursing through her veins and right now she was feeling pretty relaxed and tired so she was fine with staying home.

Shawn went out the front door and locked it behind him, leaving Juliet to doze off on the couch.

About twenty minutes later, she awoke to the slamming of car doors and the sound of two boys yelling and racing each other to the front door. Of course, Shawn was one of them and he was technically an adult, but rarely acted like it.

They busted through the door and Jeremy ran over and climber up on Juliet's lap. "Hi! How was your day?" He asked excitedly.

"It was great! How was yours?" She returned.

"Awesome! I love my school and I love living here!" He replied and snuggled into her lap so he could watch TV with her.

Juliet looked over to Shawn and he nodded. "Listen, buddy, we have some exciting news we want to share with you. Shawn and I have decided that we are going to get married. Doesn't that sound awesome?" She asked.

"That's so cool! So we get to be family?"

"Well, I don't know, Jer, but we are going to work on that. Just don't worry about it for now. And remember you're going to Lassiter's tonight? Well you get to have a sleep over there!" She said, trying to change the mood back to a positive one.

"Really? Yay!" He jumped down and pulled Shawn by the hand into his room, screaming, "I have to pack! I have to pack!"

* * *

Juliet hoped they would be able to adopt Jeremy, she really couldn't imagine life without home and it had they had only had him for a week!


End file.
